


bellys

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669





	bellys

Kurt leaned back in his chair his bloated belly making his shirt rise up to just past his belly button and his jeans dig into his soft sides. "Jeans." Kurt said between mouthfuls.

Finn just smiled before moving his hand down to undo his boyfriend's pants and Noah continued to feed Kurt.

Kurt sighed as his jeans were undone giving his already full belly more room.

"You good?" Noah asked as he grabbed another nugget out of the box.

"Yeah. Finn rub my belly it will help. Noah carry on." Kurt told them.

The two just smiled before doing exactly what Kurt wanted. Noah feeding Kurt more food as Finn rubbed the ever growing belly.

Kurt had already eaten to large big mac meals and almost 20 nuggets. But he still had three apple piers.

Kurt at the apples piers at a slower rate as he becomes increasingly full.

"You get any more room in there?" Noah asked as he feed Kurt the last bit of apple pie.

"No." Kurt said then placed a hand over his mouth to stifle a burp. "I think I'll burst if I eat any more. Just need belly rubs." Kurt said breathing heavily.

"You got it babe." Noah said as he pushed Kurt's shirt up to his chest Kurt's belly getting bigger without the top pushing it down.

Finn and Noah spent the next 30 minutes massaging Kurt's belly before Kurt felt like he had enough energy to be help to their bedroom.

Noah help Kurt get dressed as Finn got the bed ready. Once they were already they got into bed.

Kurt was first to fall asleep out from exhaustion from eating that much. Finn falling asleep not long after Kurt.

But Noah stayed awake watching the rise and fall of his boyfriend's full stomach. Noah loved Kurt's stomach. And he knows it wouldn't be too long until it started to hang. And Noah couldn't wait for that day.

As Noah watched Kurt's big stomach he moved his hand down to his own stomach. With the amount of junk food around the house booth he and Finn had gained weight. Noah's stomach was bigger than Finn's and easily seen under his tight cloths. He had small love handles and a slight double chin. And he loved it almost as much as he loved Kurt's stomach and fuller figure.

Noah grabbed as a bit of his fat and smiled. he's Pyjama bottoms were tight around Noah's waist and when he looked down he could see that some if his buttons were pushed apart by his slightly full stomach.

Before Noah and Finn had started feeding Kurt the two of them had eat a big dinner. Noah even getting another plate. Never of them stuffed they like Kurt did but sometime they did eat to eat a lot.

Noah fell asleep thinking about how he and his boyfriends were going to get bigger. Fatter and fuller.


End file.
